infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyse Persephone
"And more and more it becomes screamingly clear that my years of study and learning don't amount to much at all. Socially, academically, in every way, I am ignorant. In the real world, you receive a lesson much harsher then any other... We really know nothing at all." -'Elyse Persephone, Infinity's Row: Runite's Return'' '''Elyse Persephone (Played by '''Athena Lionheart')'' is a main character introduced in Infinity's Row: Renaissance and a member of Runite's Row. Appearance Elyse almost always gives the impression of being lost worlds away, rarely holding eye contact and often giving vague answers and little thought to small chat. Easily one of the shortest Row members, she stands at about 5'1". She's in pretty good shape and has really fair skin that refuses to tan, though she went outside pretty sparsely before joining the Row. She has brilliant, sky-blue eyes, which she would consider her best physical trait. Her wavy brown hair is usually back in some sort of ponytail, but when it's down it reaches to a little above her elbows. She has bangs, which she trims herself and are typically a little messy. Since she doesn't consider physical appearance a high priority it often ends up being the first thing to get neglected when she's either not in the mood or really busy. Therefore, her hair is frequently caught unbrushed and lazily slapped into a ponytail. She's actually not too bad with makeup, but only wears it on important occasions. She tends to wear neutral colors, colors with low saturation, or black and white. The latter is her favorite, and she goes for that option whenever she has the chance. A fan of layers, she tends to wear a light-colored shirt under some sort of vest or jacket of a darker color. Most commonly, she wears a black vest or jacket that's composed of mostly cloth with leather accents. She's not really picky about what she wears for bottoms as long as it doesn't restrict her mobility. Same thing with footwear. Ever since leaving home, she's abandoned the use of her old, simple and elegant jewelry. The sword at her hip is the only accessory she needs. Biography ''Pre-RPG'' Elyse Raina Almana was born Jundiel 16th, fifteen years ago, as the second child to Fadacian and Arissandra Almana in Port Farvel. The Almana family consisted of a long line of successful merchants, so she was born into moderate wealth, though nothing to be compared to the likes of the Royales or the Yates. She also rarely saw this wealth, since her father was very wise in his investments and spent much less then he could have afforded on luxuries. Despite having all her physical needs met, Elyse didn't have a very good childhood. Rarely to never let outside and never doing so alone, she was sheltered from making friends and learning how to truly interact with people outside of her family. Her parents denied her affection and pushed her pretty hard in general. Sometimes their treatment of her bordered on abuse, but she couldn't complain and no one knew to do it for her. Her time was spent in occasional private educational lessons, taking two elective classes of her choice (dance and gymnastics), and studying on her own. When she wasn't doing those she was with her brother Marcus, talking and learning swordplay and metalworking from him, his two seemingly bizarre hobbies. But there were very definite reasons for their pursuit of the things they did. Once the rebuilding of Bul Irsa was commenced, the Almanas moved there and into a nice new home. Moving their business to the recovering city proved massively profitable, boosting their financial status considerably. Elyse began training herself harder then ever, preparing for the day she would gather her courage enough to perform her first and only act of blatant defiance against her parents. About a month prior to her appearance in Renaissance, Elyse ran away from home, hoping to join the Row. She adopted the surname 'Persephone' as a symbol of her breaking away from her family and also as a way of masking her identity. ''Infinity's Row: Renaissance'' ''Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden'' ''Infinity's Row: Runite's Return'' ''Infinity's Row: Awakening'' In Awakening, Elyse returns after the timeskip in a considerably worse mental condition than before. She had spent a large amount of her time trying to get into Fe's mindset to try and understand what she was up to, researching every crevice of the internet, and training. Her contact with her friends Caroline Fray and Sergon nearly disappeared entirely by the time she recieved the news of her brother's suicide. Nobody was there to stop her when she left for home to visit the funeral. On the road there, she confronted and defeated her dark puppet counterpart. After the funeral was completed, Elyse went to her old home to confront her parents, filled with darkness and anger from the months before and the trip. When she reached it, an unidentified girl spoke with her and helped Elyse bury her Row cape and journal near the mansion. Elyse entered her old home and found her parents in the living room. She drew her sword on them and informed them that the guards would not be coming. As the meeting drew on, Elyse began to act stranger and stranger, her point of view focusing on rhythmic sounds and fits of emotion. Eventually, Elyse backed her parents into a corner and prevented them from leaving as she let the logs in the fireplace roll onto the floor, lighting the carpet and setting the house on fire. Elyse finds herself trapped inside the burning building and when she realized there was no escaping the fire, she shot her own blade through her chest. Her corpse, weapon, and communicator were found in the ruins after the fire. Personality Elyse is an intelligent and easy-going girl wrapped in chains of self-doubt and anxiety, and masked as a timidly-smart wallflower. She's more then okay with going unnoticed, and gets rather uncomfortable when she isn't. Despite that, she really needs company and people to talk to from time to time and can learn to love having meaningful conversations with people she's come to trust over a long period of time. She's disorientingly unfocused and tends to drift off into a world of thought often and without warning. In doing so, she's often coming up with amazing ideas. But she has trouble putting these thoughts into words, especially well enough to meet her very high standards. Combined with that is her self-doubt, causing her to rethink an idea serveral times before considering translating it into spoken language. Thus, she remains silent even when she could potentially add a huge amount to a discussion or idea. She usually acts very sweet and calm and has a voice and appearance to match, though she can come off as rather unemotional sometimes. This makes her even easier to underestimate and ignore. She can actually get annoyed or angry with relative ease, but she's simply so adept at hiding and controlling it nobody would ever be able to tell. Meyer-Briggs Type: INTP - Introverted iNtuitive Thinking Perceiving Weapon ''The Just Reaper'' Elyse's weapon of choice, The Just Reaper (more commonly referred to as Reaper) appears as a fairly normal sword, if with a nice design. Self-forged after over thirty attempts, her weapon is perfectly balanced and lengthed for her to use to impressive result. But should she pull a concealed trigger, the blade detaches or shoots out from the hilt, connected with a chain to enable ranged fighting. This method of fighting is rarely used, as it's exceptionally difficult and dangerous and takes a few seconds to go back to being a regular sword, leaving her near defenseless should an enemy manage to close the gap. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Physical Strength: 7 Mental Strength: 9 Health: 7 Fighting: 8 Defense: 4 Stealth: 9 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 10 Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One